


Notice Me

by 020514 (jexngyxxnxh)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Don't expect anything hahahaha, Fluff, Help me on tagging cause honestly I don't have any idea, Highschool AU, Jeno is soccer player, Lots of mistake so be ready, M/M, jaemin is staffer, nomin, slight hint of markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jexngyxxnxh/pseuds/020514
Summary: For Jaemin, Jeno is just another annoying classmate who doesn't even know algebra.





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda cliche, and I don't know if 'that' part can be considered as angst? I honestly don't have any idea what to put as a tag so please help me on that part please~  
> I don't have any energy to re-read and proofread all my mistakes, please forgive me for that. /and don't mind those grammatical mistakes as always/
> 
> Love,  
> Hana (@jexngyxxnxh) 
> 
> P.S. that prose, its cringy and I made it like, rush.. so hahaha, don't mind it also. /cross-posted on AFF/

Jaemin is starting to get irritated to the boy seating behind him. ‘That’ kid keeps on poking him, kicking, or just randomly throwing things onto his desk. But he can’t do anything to make that boy stop whatever he’s doing; Jaemin is too shy to talk to someone and prefer to listen to his teacher’s lecture than to have some social interaction to his classmate. He’s trying his best to focus, study, and control his temper, rather than to confront his classmate and worst start a fight. They are already in 6th grade and he can’t believe someone will still act like a kid and will tease other kids for fun.

 

 

The rustling sound of the chips package and Donghyuck’s loud chewing of the (cheese flavoured) chips really irritates Jaemin, especially now that it’s already night and he’s sleepy; he needs to focus on the scribed papers in front of him aka notes. His friend, Donghyuck, (which he still can’t believe he call this boy as a friend) has volunteered to “help” him in reviewing, proposed that they should do some sleepover/reviewing sessions together. They are now “studying” in Jaemin’s room.

Jaemin and Donghyuck are first year high school students. Their final exams will start tomorrow. Of course, they both need to study hard, for them to pass and to make sure that they don’t need to take any special class. Both Jaemin and Donghyuck don’t have any problems with their grades, it’s just that they need to make sure they won’t fail the final exams.

Jaemin let himself be controlled by his irritation and he threw an eraser in Donghyuck’s direction.

“What the hell!” Donghyuck shouted, confused on why would Jaemin threw the eraser.

“You’re not reviewing! You promised that you will focus tonight.” Jaemin glared, even rolls his eyes. They suddenly both start this staring game out of nowhere.

Donghyuck blinks and utter a frustrated sound, “I am sleepy, Nana! We should stop this.” He said that as he yawned and stretch his arms; he’s tired and having enough for their group study, without any plan to sacrifice his sleep for reviewing. 

Jaemin whined, messing his hair as he kicked Donghyuck’s feet under the table. “You’re not even reviewing any notes here, Hyuck. You just ate all of the snacks!”

“It is because I just want to sleep.” He sighed, his voice sounds sleepy and irritated. Jaemin knows from the start that Donghyuck don’t have any interest. Of course, this wasn’t the first time Donghyuck doesn’t shows any interest in their supposed to be group study; as the boy refer to do physical activities and sports than to study some academic subjects. Jaemin just going to convince himself that at some way Donghyuck helps him, as the energy of his friend takes away the boring atmosphere of reviewing. 

He smacked Donghyuck’s forehead (just to have some revenge for him eating all his snacks and for not reviewing), while saying that he should sleep and don’t wait for him as he still needs to study. Jaemin decided that he will maximize all the time he have and review more. He’s nervous and his self-confident is drifting away, which is not helping him at times like this.

 

 

Vacations are now over, and their second year as high school students comes really quick. Donghyuck screams, ignoring the attention he was getting from his schoolmates, jumping and hitting Jaemin while looking for their section. They are now finally classmates, unlike during their first year that they are in different class. They will definitely going to enjoy the school year, together.

Everything is smooth sailing for Jaemin, as his grades from quizzes are still good as always, but he’s still the introvert kid who’s preferred to stay alone. He is part of the school newspaper since first year. Donghyuck, as contrast, is a (loud) extrovert, who left the archery club and joined the soccer team this year. His friend loves to try different things, living as a happy-go-lucky.

 “Nana! I need to go now… j-just text me later if you will stay on the library.” Donghyuck said, trying to put all his things inside his bag right after the class ends. He is always like this, rushing as if he’ll be late for his soccer practice. Jaemin just waved his hands as a response, calmly fixed his things. 

He went to the staffer’s room as he need to submit his outputs. As he submits his finished article, he silently praying that their adviser won’t make him revise some parts (again). He wants to get free from club works now. 

Jaemin faked a smile as he spoke to their adviser. She announced that he needs to write a poem, or prose, as the newspaper layout still have some extra spaces. He doesn’t like the idea of additional workloads, but he can’t say no (of course).

So Jaemin decided to stay, wait for Donghyuck, and start his poem so he can finish it as soon as possible. But the thing is, he does not in any mood to write, as if his mind keeps on shutting down, producing nothing but anxious thoughts than creative words. Other than that, he does not have any emotions to write; he’s neither in love nor brokenhearted. He can write about other stuff, a something not related to love, but he knows students might prefer to read some ‘love’ related poems than other. He’s knows he can write a poem or poetry prose related to love even though he doesn’t have any experience on it, he’s a writer after all, but not now; now that he’s not in any mood and in ‘short-term’ writing slump.

 

 

At first, it is just another day for their class. Jaemin working on his workbook in advance (so he has more time to study and review), Donghyuck fooling around, or maybe being loud as he always is, while some of his classmates are minding their own personal things. It is supposed to be their Physics, the third period class, but their teacher is nowhere to be seen. Instead, their class adviser entered their room. 

She asked everyone to stop whatever they are doing and announced that they will have “new” classmate, a transferee. Jaemin was bored, badly want to go back in his workbook, so he just stares blankly outside as his seat is beside the windows overlooking the school ground. He does not have any interest for the new student, as he really not fond of idea of socializing to other. He looked for a minute to the new face, plain curiosity, unconsciously admits that the transferee’s eye smile is captivating. A smile that makes him to stare longer than his plan. After he heard his name, Jaemin finally looked away, focus on staring on the school grounds (again). 

Jeno. Lee Jeno.

It is somehow familiar to him.

 

 

 The weather is disrespectfully hot. And for Jaemin who’s seating on a table beside the windows, it is not a great experience. He’s starting to get irritated.

“Jeno was now part of soccer team. He’s kinda cool, honestly.” Donghyuck randomly said as there is nothing they can talk about. Jaemin and him are staying on the vacant room on the fifth floor; they love spending their break time on that room as no class occupied it.

Jaemin nodded, showing no interest on the topic. Donghyuck was not satisfied to the response he received, took in a sharp breath, and put his feet on the desk where Jaemin was sitting.

“What are you even watching there?” He whined. It is even too hot to do any activity outside so he’s curious what does his friend find interesting to watch.

“Nothing.” Jaemin answered, straightened his back, and kick Donghyuck’s feet away from his desk.

Donghyuck doesn’t believe it. And even though the hot temperature makes him too lazy to move, he decided to tease Jaemin.

“I n-need to s-see it.” Donghyuck said as he tries to push Jaemin away from his desk, want to see whoever or whatever his friend was ogling a while ago. Jaemin hooked his feet around the desk legs, trying to balance himself and to avoid falling; fighting and pushing Donghyuck away from the window. The color drained out of his face for almost falling from the desk as his friend successfully pushed him aside, who’s now looking outside the window.

The field is almost empty, except for Jeno and his friend, Mark, weirdly kicking a ball and running in the middle of dreadfully weather.

“I think someone was having some crush.” Donghyuck smirked, teasing his friend who’s currently looking to him with its sharp gaze.

“No, I’m not.” Jaemin defend himself, “I’m just watching, judging them. Why would someone decided to play soccer in this weather?” He rocked back and forth, acting as if he’s really not interested.

Donghyuck dragged another desk in front of Jaemin, comfortably seat on it, “You won’t think that I didn’t notice how Jeno always try to talk to you during fifth period, right?” He grinned, crossed his arms over his chest, and watched how the younger would act.

Jaemin rolled his eyes, “Seriously, Hyuck? He’s really irritating, but I need to control myself from getting aggravated to him as he only wants to ask some help in Algebra.” He’s not enjoying how Donghyuck’s gave a lopsided grin, making him to throw his empty bottle towards his friend.

“I can’t believe it! Why do you love throwing things at me?” Donghyuck thrust his fists in the air, controlling himself to really punch Jaemin as he really annoyed to what his friend did.

 

 

Jaemin hissed, currently glaring to Jeno who poked him nonstop since their algebra lecture started. His seatmate only stopped when he looked. He really wished that their teacher made Jeno seat somewhere else rather than on the seat behind him. 

“What?” Jaemin whispered, making sure that he won’t attract any attention from his classmate. He just (finally) turned and looked to Jeno right after their teacher left the classroom.

“I need to ask you something,” Jeno whispered back, pointing on his workbook, “I need your help to answer this.”

Jaemin pinched the bridge of his nose; he’s getting tired of this, him teaching Jeno during algebra, and rushing himself to finish the workbook as he consumed too much time lecturing someone. He does not have any issue for helping anyone, if he saw that the latter is really putting some efforts to learn and understand things; but the way he observed Jeno, he’s not. Jeno just keep on doodling or randomly scribble on his notebook during lectures, or literally stare blankly outside the window.

  He drew in a long breath, rotated his chair for him can comfortably seat while facing Jeno, and start explaining the lesson to his seatmate. To confirm if Jeno really understand all the words he said, he gave him some exercises to answer; in which Jeno answered while smiling, confirming that things are now clearer and easier.

When their sixth period teacher entered, Jaemin rotated his seat away from Jeno, facing the board again, sighed as he didn’t finish his workbook.

 Jeno poked his shoulder (again) and whispered a ‘thank you’. Even though Jaemin didn’t looked, he knows that the boy is flashing his eye smile.

 He thinks he felt that his heart skipped a beat.

 

 

 

The quiet atmosphere of the library makes Jaemin feel so relax, but also frustrated as his thoughts are getting louder inside his head. As usual, he’s waiting for Donghyuck and also trying to do some staffer duties, using his time wisely.

The thing is, every time he will try to focus on his writings, Jeno keeps on flashing on his mind. 

“Why do I keep thinking about Jeno?” He whispered to himself, pressed his hands to his cheeks as he can’t believe that he will see himself in this kind of situation.

He’s trying to write, with a topic about love; and he doesn’t know why he can’t think of someone else other than he’s seatmate. No, he’s not in love, or having a crush, or whatever term he can think that is synonyms to it. Jaemin thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’s desperate to finish his assigned work; his way to convinced himself.

The time is not helping him either. He still have more than an hour before Donghyuck’s practice will be over, he needs to do something as pastime; also remembered that the deadline for his poetry prose will be tomorrow. Things are getting against him and no matter how he rejects it, somehow, thinking about Jeno might help him.

 

_I have to let go of things I thought I own; because I think that the greatest expression of love would be letting go. I love you. I love you even I do not understand why. I love you that I wish I could mention your name without having to feel the pain of thoughts that I am losing you. I cannot force you to feel the same way, the same love that I could offer; so, you are a reminder that I need to get through each day while waiting for our boundaries to vanish._

_Real love is never regretful; it definitely makes me a better person. Because now, I learn how to cover pain with another pain. So, let me love you with all of my broken pieces..._

 

 

Jaemin wrote, letting himself to get drift by his own thoughts, making sure that he will use the right words, words that can make the reader feel the raw emotions he wants to deliver. He was silently accepting that yes, he’s thinking about Jeno the whole time.

 

 

 

Jaemin knows to himself that he’s not the “smart” type student, that’s why he always makes sure that he’s hardworking and studious enough, so he won’t have any problem to encounter in his studies. Today was one of the days that Jaemin still attended all his class even though he knows his sick. 

 “Please answer your phone, Donghyuck.” Jaemin’s eyes swam with tears, trying to call Donghyuck for the tenth time. He starting to feel his stomach swirling some acid and making him want to vomit any minute.

 He doesn’t like the idea of staying on the clinic, so he just want to go home, rest, and continue his scheduled tasks. Donghyuck needs to know that he needs to go home now that he’s body literally aching so much; his friend mentioned that he will accompany Jaemin to his home as he’s too sick to walk alone. But Donghyuck is still on the practice, and he can’t let him to skip it just for his convenient.

 Fear crossed on Jaemin’s face as he felt that he’s too dizzy to continue his way to the field. He bowed his head, clenched his shirt satisfying and convincing himself that he’s holding onto something; he definitely needs someone’s help now as he might faint.

 His vision was too blurry to even recognize whoever approached him. Someone holds his arms, saying some words he can’t properly hear and understand. Jaemin felt a strong pain from his head, cold sensation in his stomach, and his vision totally turned black after that.

 

 Jeno, who was asked to get some extra water bottles from the canteen for their water break, saw how Jaemin sat on the cold floors of the hallway, breathing hard, and hugging himself. 

Forgetting about his coach command to him, he run so fast to reach and hold Jaemin, shaking his arm gently asking what was wrong to him. Jaemin hold his hand, gripped to be exactly, and passed out. Jeno panicked, catching the younger, securing that he won’t fall. He’s too tired from practice but he needs to help the unconscious boy. He held his breath, and carry Jaemin, one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back. He doesn’t care about the water that the soccer team need or if his coach will get mad for him skipping the practice; he asked the nurse on the clinic if he can stay until Jaemin gained his consciousness.

 

 

 It is almost an hour, or maybe more than, but Jaemin was still awake. He can’t sleep, even though his body is aching, burning.

 He’s system can’t digest that Jeno helped him, tried to make him calm as his body started to shake, having panic attack for fainting. How the older boy accompanied him, walked him home and even plead that he must not attend classes tomorrow and take a time to rest instead.

 His cheeks turned pink. As if someone is watching him, he started to get shy, extent his arm to grab a pillow, covering his face as he shrieks. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he remembers Jeno’s worried face, showed how the older really care and helped him, tried everything to make Jaemin comfortable and feel safe.

 After a minute or so, as Jaemin finally calmed himself, he lifted his arms; tracing the designs on his room ceiling. He blew out his cheeks as he thought that maybe Jeno was just concern, plain concern, as he witnessed his vulnerable state. That his seatmate just helped him, just like how anybody would react. He can’t believe that those actions can make him flustered, maybe his fever makes him be delusional for things. Jaemin rolls onto his side, convincing himself that he needs to rest, and stop on over analyzing the things.

 

 

 Jaemin was now healed, regained his strength, and managed to get back to his classes. As for his mother’s (and Jeno) request, he really didn’t attend his classes yesterday. Which makes him stress now as he doesn’t have any notes of the lessons and need to catch up to the topics.

 He went to school early, hoping that he can borrow some notes from Donghyuck. As Jaemin entered their classroom, there is no one other than Jeno; who is currently sleeping on his desk. He carefully approached his seat, making sure he won’t create any sound that can wake or disturb Jeno.

 “Hey,” Jeno mumbled as Jaemin finally settled himself on his chair.

 “Oh, I’m so---” Jaemin panicked because he disturbed him from his sleep, uttered an apology as he turned to see Jeno, “---rry” He blushed, embarrassed that his face is too near, closer to Jeno’s face as he does not have an idea that the older is leaning forward to him. Jaemin hold his breath, as if Jeno’s stares and their distance to each other is suffocating him.

 They stayed like that for more than a minute, no one dares to move, anxious that something might happen unexpectedly.

 Jeno cleared his throat, finally breaking their eye contact, and create the distance between them. “Jaemin… exhale.” Jeno chuckled, and his eyes form the adorable crescent moon shape, again. The younger finally snapped back, face flushed, and turned his back from Jeno.

 Jaemin calm himself and took in a deep breath. He’s still flustered to what happened a while ago. He can’t believe that he just turned around to say an apology, yet something almost happened; he almost… almost kissed Jeno. 

 Jeno called him again, but he didn’t respond. Ignoring every actions that Jeno is doing just to catch his attention. The older finally get tired, so he stands in front of Jaemin and leaned on his desk. 

“Look at me or I won’t give you my notes.” Jeno said, smirking as the younger keeps on avoiding any eye contact. Jaemin finally gave up and look to the guy in front of him.

“What?” he murmured, forehead creased. 

Jeno smiled, satisfied that he finally caught the younger’s attention. He walked back to his seat and get all his notes from all of their subjects. “Here,” Jeno put his notes on Jaemin’s desk, “You can copy all of it, just… make sure you will return it” he chuckled shyly.

Jaemin’s eyes glistened, and his mouth curved into a smile. “Thank You!” 

 

 

 

Lunch break. Donghyuck is whining because Jaemin doesn’t want to get up from his seat as he is eagerly copying all his missed lectures. He huffs, volunteered himself to buy their lunch, he knew that he can’t convinced Jaemin after all. 

Jaemin was so focused on writing, he wants to finish it all now so he can return all of Jeno’s notebooks. He blew out his cheeks, holding it, like he is a puffer fish, as he wrote down every words to his notebook as fast as he can.

He doesn’t mind his surrounding as if he’s now inside a bubble space. He’s even oblivious that most of his classmates are not in their room anymore and that Mark is seating on the desk beside his seat, talking some random things to Jeno.

“I told you Jeno, you need to teach me on Algebra 2,” Mark absently uttered, which makes Jeno gasped, eyes widened, and puts his arm around Mark’s head and squeezes it.

“What?” Mark said breathlessly, tapped Jeno’s arm sending a sign that he should stop.

Since Jaemin is too occupied on copying Jeno’s notes, he doesn’t really care if the boys beside him will choke each other ‘till both of them can’t breathe to death. He even half-ly understand whatever Mark said.

Algebra.

Jaemin straightened his back, freeze, and stopped himself from copying. Mark and Jeno also surprised on how Jaemin suddenly acted, also stopped themselves from fighting. Jeno stiffened, silently praying that Jaemin didn’t stop because he heard and analyzed the words that Mark just said a while ago. They all looked like a paused video at that moment.

Then suddenly Jaemin slouched and continue whatever he is doing. He just stopped because he heard the word “Algebra”. It makes him remembered and realized that Jeno’s notes on their Algebra class is clean, organized, and complete; which he is thankful for by the way, but it’s just he didn’t expect it as the older always asked for his help on that subject and didn’t show interest on it.

The sound of the sliding door makes Jeno almost lost his balance, finally pulled himself from that mini heart attack situation. Donghyuck just entered their classroom, holding two bottled juices and some breads; took the seat in front of Jaemin, put down a bread and juice to Jaemin’s table, and start to mind and eat his own food.

Jeno’s face is still white, as he held his breath for a long time, frightened on how Jaemin reacted a while ago. He glared to Mark, who is currently catching up his breath, and confused as he doesn’t have any idea what he did wrong to deserve that headlock.

“I think you should go back to your class, Mark. You finally saw someone who you want to see.” Jeno teased, smirked, said those words to have a revenge from his friend. Mark just kicked him and leave the room while blushing. Which makes Jeno laughed, covering his anxiety for what do Jaemin might be thinking now.

 

 

 

It was Saturday evening, Jaemin usually spend times like this inside his room, probably sleeping, studying, or writing; but not this time. He finds himself in the bleachers together with avid soccer fans. Their school soccer team were going to have a match to other school. And as part of school newspaper, he needs to watch it. He’s not the sports writer/analyst, but the poor guy is currently sick and couldn’t watch the match; so, their adviser assigned him instead.

Jaemin doesn’t have any idea about how soccer works, what the game rules are, or even the information he needs to jot down for the article. He decided to just take a video and also wrote down the details he thinks might be considered important. Because of his press ID, he managed to have a seat on the front row of the bleachers.

The crowd stands up when the soccer team make an entrance on the field. Jaemin waved his hand, trying to catch Donghyuck’s attention, showing some support for his friend. He hears that the announcer say that the game would begin, so he diverts his attention to his camera and notebook; making sure that he will going to do his responsibility properly.

As the time passed, Jaemin find the game kind of boring or maybe it is really not his food platter. He continues jotting down the game details, making sure that everything was being recorded by his camera. But time to time, he found himself watching, following where ever Jeno run. Finding how attractive Jeno is while playing, amazed how concentrated he is, letting out some grunt or crinkled his nose whenever the ball is not on their team.

Jaemin shakes his head. He can’t believe that he’s starting to develop that kind of special feelings for Jeno.

 

 

 

As any other day, Jaemin just came from the staffer room, the meeting of the school newspaper (club) has finally ended. The meeting adjourned earlier than expected, so he still have time to review and stay in the library. He met Jeno on his way, which proposed to him that they should review together; as he needs some help to understand some of their lecture.

The soccer team don’t have any practice that day because the exams will start next week. Donghyuck, as always, left the school earlier and said that he preferred and will just study in his room than spend hours at the library.

They still managed to find an unoccupied table, settled themselves, and start to review.

For almost half an hour, no one either Jeno or Jaemin say any words. Jaemin is too focus on reading his books and reading materials, expecting that Jeno is also like that. But Jaemin doesn’t have an idea that the older is not reviewing, or even reading; he’s just flipping pages, making himself looks like busy. He’s also keeps on glancing, staring to the pretty boy in front of him.

“Hey.” Mark said, which makes both Jeno and Jaemin looked to him as he seats next to Jeno. “You’re not reading my messages, coach is looking for you. You should go to the locker room now, he’s waiting.” He announced in a soft toned voice, whispering, but also make sure that Jeno will hear it.

Jeno tapped Mark’s shoulder as a response, forced a smile, and titled his head while looking to Jaemin as his way to excuse himself from the younger. Jaemin just nodded, faced his reading materials right after Jeno left the library.

Mark, as chatty as always, is itching to start a talk to Jaemin. He can’t do anything, his sns feed starting to get boring, and he feels like the atmosphere is kind of awkward. “I can’t believe that one day, I will find Jeno in library who’s actually studying and not sleeping.” He said as a starter, hoping that the younger will respond and they will have an actual conversation.

Jaemin almost want to just respond no words to Mark; but decided against it as he might turn out rude if he won’t react. “Well, I think he needs some help on Algebra… or other subject.” He massaged the back of his neck, still focused his eyes on his paper, silently hoping that Mark won’t think that he’s kind of “that” smart student who’s too proud and judging Jeno.

Mark’s mouth fell open, looked to Jaemin as if the younger spoke some other language, and trying to control himself from laughing that makes him produce a weird chuckled.

“Are you serious? Jeno is a math freak! He’s even taking extra classes for advanced mathematics and calculus. Why would he need some help on algebra?” Mark raked his fingers through his hair, kind of half smirking – half giggling; being so proud for his friend.

Unconsciously, Jaemin dropped his highlighter. He shook his head, hiding his paled face, and gritted his teeth. “Why would Jeno will acted like that… as if he doesn’t understand the lectures?” Jaemin asked himself, almost starting to feel aggravated, annoyed, and confused on why would the older acted that way.

Jaemin didn’t say any more words, he just reached for his highlighter that he dropped, and resume his disturbed readings. He acted in front of Mark as if he is not shocked for what he heard, like he also knows it. He’s thankful that Mark also didn’t bother him anymore, as the older is now busy on his phone, maybe texting or just scrolling on his sns accounts; he doesn’t care.

He can’t regain his focus and interest on his books and reading materials. Jaemin was starting to feel some frustration, seeing himself drowning with unending thought and some unknown pain on his chest; but he can’t as he will look weird and pity in front of Mark and to the other students inside the library. He needs to fight back his tears, squeezed his eyes shut, rubbed the back of his hands to his eyes, and started to force himself to focus again on studying.

Mark suddenly drummed his fingers on the papers in front of Jaemin to get the younger’s attention, saying an explanation to something, excusing himself as he needs to meet someone somewhere. Jaemin’s not in a right mind to comprehend other words at the moment. Jaemin just inclined his head as an answer, knowing that his voice might break if he will utter some words.

 Right after Mark left the library, and waited for at least five minutes, Jaemin started to pack his things. He doesn’t care if Jeno will come back, seeing that his things are left alone as Jaemin already leave. He just wants to go home and let himself drowned to his own tears. 

He knows his face is now clouded by sadness, or maybe fear. It might be a shallow reason to get mad, but he can’t help but to feel aggravated about it. He can’t think of any reason why would Jeno fooled him, to the extent of him wasting some time to teach the older of things that he already knows. He can’t believe that he let himself be selfless, giving Jeno some idea that he can abuse him in some sort of way. He can’t believe that he even prioritized to teach Jeno, make him understand the lectures every single day, and forgetting about his own workbook. And worst of all, he can’t believe he even let himself feel some special emotions towards the person who just see him as some kind of joke.

 

 

Jaemin hates the idea that he needs to attend his classes the next day. He spent his night crying, hugging himself. Feeling ashamed for himself as he remember that maybe Jeno is silently laughing behind his back, seeing him as a some kind of pastime since algebra is too boring for him. After he let go of all his sadness and other painful thoughts, Jaemin started to plan his day tomorrow, think of all possible way to avoid all interactions with Jeno. And also preparing himself to the endless disturbing actions from the older, making sure that he can endure all the poke and taps that he will receive.

As he expected, Jeno tried to speak to him. Asking why he left the library without waiting for him, or why did Jaemin not answering his question, or also whatever he can ask to the younger. Jaemin really start to get irritated, sighting as his mind keeps on reminding him about what Mark said yesterday.

 

 

Jeno was used whenever Jaemin won't even look to him every time he will do something to gasp its attention. He knows that Jaemin won’t even glance to his direction during class lectures; and will going to ask what he needs when their teacher finally leave the room. 

Their algebra class is almost over, a few more minutes left before the bell ring signaling that they have five minutes till their sixth period class will start. Jeno's still poking Jaemin, sometimes tapping his shoulder, whispering some words like, "help me here" or "I can't understand that thing" etc.

Right after their teacher ended the class, Jeno flashed his eye smiles, ready to the idea that Jaemin will now give him some attention he needs. 

But not now. He can't believe that Jaemin didn't even look at his direction, acting as if he's not existing. The younger stand up, whisper words to Donghyuck, maybe some excuses or the reason why would he go out.

Jeno run his hand to his hair, breath sharply, and his expression hardened as he doesn't even know why would Jaemin acted like that randomly. He just rested his head on his desk, facing the window, blew out air to his cheeks. He’s starting to feel bored, too lazy to even do any activity as he didn't succeed on making Jaemin talk to him. 

 

 

 

 A few days has passed, it is the last day of their (first set for the whole year) of major exams; but until now, Jeno haven’t got any opportunity to talk to Jaemin again. He’s desperate; craving for explanations why would the younger suddenly giving him a cold treatment. He needs to look for a right time (and some guts) to talk to Jaemin.

 He waited outside the staffer room, hoping that Jaemin won’t run away from him this time. 

 “Make sure you will submit it all next week.” He heard that the adviser said, reminder for the students who are now leaving the room; but Jaemin in not one of those students. He’s now getting anxious, what if the younger didn’t attend the meeting and he’s just waited for nothing.

 After for about ten minutes, the door opened was again, and now, it is Jaemin who’s leaving the staffer room.

 Jaemin hasn’t noticed that Jeno was outside, he’s too busy trying to carry a pile of papers that he needs to review later. Then suddenly, someone get those papers away from his arms. It is Jeno.

 “Let me help you.” Jeno said, showing him his eye-smile again. Jaemin felt that his chest tightened, shocked why would the older help him. He tried to get those papers back, but he can’t; as Jeno lifted it up, higher than he can reach.

 He sighed and let the older do whatever he wants. Jaemin knows that maybe he’s really just want to help him, or maybe wants to talk to him. He just need to act civil to him for a mean time.

 Jeno asked him if they can talk about something. Jaemin feels anxious, as he already might have an idea on what would the older say to him; that maybe Mark mentioned about ‘that’ library incident. But one or another, he can’t always escape this moment, so he said yes.

 They went to their classroom; it is empty as they expected as the regular classes for that day was over, and the students are on their different clubs and other activities.

 Jaemin seat on his desk, leaning his back on the glass window. Jeno stand in front of him. No one dares to make an eye contact, or even to initiate the conversation.

 Jeno cleared his throat, trying to create some noise to break their silent. “I…” he forced a smile when he noticed that Jaemin is finally looking at him, “… don’t even know how to start this one, but… if I done something wrong that aggravates you, please tell me. I know you’re mad at me.” Jeno sighed, chewed on his bottom lips as he’s getting anxious for what will Jaemin answer to him.

 “Mad is an understatement here, Jeno.” Jaemin’s face went blank, look away from Jeno, shoved his hands in his pocket, “You know what you’ve done. I think I just need some explanation, then it’s up to me if I will forgive you are not.”

 Jeno buried his hands in his hair, confused on what is Jaemin’s words are for. “I’ve done what? I can’t remember anything. So, please it might be getting irritating on your part, but say whatever it is.” He plead, desperate to know what he did wrong.

 . “Okay,” Jaemin sighed, doubting if the older is really have no idea or just acting as if he’s innocent, “I just want to know what’s wrong with you. You and your acting as if algebra is too hard for you. What are your reasons for always disturbing me, wasting my time every-single-day just to make myself fool in front of you, explaining all those lessons---” 

 “Wait. What?” Jeno interrupt the long rant and questions that Jaemin throw to him.

 Jaemin has now snapped, clapped his hands to emphasis his point, “I just want to say that I know it now, Jeno! Mark said to me that you are taking some advanced mathematics why would you acted like a fool during the entire algebra class? Disturbing the hell out of me every single time, making me as if your some kind of pastime!” He raised his voice, squeezed his eyes shut, letting himself breathe after that all his emotions overflowed. 

 Jeno frowned, jaw dropped, he suddenly feels like all his strength left his body. He gripped the arm of the chair near him, asking for some kind of support. He scratched his nose and said, “Well, promise me first that let explain everything, and you won’t say any words cause I might forget all of my thoughts.” Jaemin nodded, preparing himself to listen to every word that Jeno will utter. 

“I’ve been trying to grab your attention,” he shrugged his shoulder, chuckled as he remembered something, “I first met you when we are like, what? Grade six? I can’t remember it, honestly. I also been poking you, throwing things onto your desk for over half an hour that time but you’re not giving me any piece of your attention, just like how it is now. I did it again when I noticed that we’re classmates for the second time, a great timing. Just like before, you still refused to acknowledge me. But suddenly, one time, you turned around and said ‘What?’ in irritated voice. I am not actually expecting it,” Jeno inclined his head, smiled, “I wanted to grab that opportunity to say hi and finally tell you that you look so cute, but with that irritated voice of yours, I know it will only aggravate you more if you hear those words. That’s why I panicked, searched for other words I can say to you, saw that the subject that time was algebra. I asked for your help, and you smile; that smile that I’ve always craving to see. You only acknowledge my presence when I need your help, so I always do it. That’s my only opportunity to get your attention, for you to speak to me, to look at me, and remind you that I exist.” He took in a sharp breath, shifted from one foot to the other, getting every last piece of strand of his strength to say the next words.

“Unfortunately, now it’s gone too far, and it can’t go back. At least now you know everything. I just want to use this moment to say that I like you… no, maybe love.”

 

Jaemin jumped to her feet, walked until he’s inched away from Jeno, his eyes twinkled as the tears ran down his cheeks. “Ah, honestly that was smooth.” Jeno laughs, whispered those words as he’s to shy to admit it.

Jeno stepped forward, leaned closer to Jaemin, staring at the younger eyes, then to his lips; he’s like silently asking for permission, feels shy after his long confession. He thinks that everything is just his dream, him finally got a chance to get drown to the strong gazed of Jaemin. 

On the other hand, Jaemin is struggling to sob harder as he’s emotion is bursting, escaping as he locked it up too tight for so long. He could feel that he’s whirlpool of emotions makes him not quite comprehend, making him do some impulsive things.

He pressed his lips onto Jeno’s lips in a gentle way, being him unsure, and kind of lost. It was a quick kiss, a peck, as he pulls right away. But Jeno suddenly moved, hold and squeezed his one hand and the other is holding his waist, pulling him closer. He kiss him again, deeper, making Jaemin breath hitched, he feels sparks and it makes him calmer, as if it washed all of his worries away from his body.

“Date me.” Jeno whispered, hugging Jaemin as if he’s locking the younger to his arms, securing that he won’t escape.

Jaemin blushed, pressing his face to the older’s shoulder, mutters out an ‘okay’ as he tightened his hug.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Jaemin said as he stomped his foot, getting frustrated on why his boyfriend would keep on following him whole day. Jeno turned around, as if he’s looking for something or someone, making Jaemin much more annoyed. 

Jaemin sighed. He’s now so used to Jeno being clingy and teasing him from time to time. 

“Now just tell me what you need.” Jaemin calmly said, forcing a smile to convince Jeno to finally speak. 

Jeno shrugged his shoulder and smirk, “Nothing. It’s just you look cute whenever your look aggravated.” Jaemin exhaled, controlling himself to kick or punch Jeno or else they will fight for such a petty thing again.

He just turned around and continue walking, he needs to submit the class workbooks now to the faculty, as he was the assigned monitor for the day. (But of course, Jeno’s still following him.)

When he finally closed the faculty room’ door, he saw that Jeno was still waiting for him. The older holds his hand, gently, interlocking their fingers, as they walk toward their classroom.

Jaemin glanced, stare on the bright eye smile of Jeno. “Why do I feel that when you smile like that, I will find myself in weird situation later.” He said, teasing Jeno, which makes the older’s smile faded.

“Ehh~ I told you that we should join on that Math contest.” Jeno said, shaking their holding hands, whining like a kid.

“Nope. I don’t want.” Jaemin used a serious voice, stressing every syllable to emphasize his rejection. Which makes Jeno whine more, doing some extra movements just to disturb Jaemin, pleading to approve his request.

Jaemin chuckled, enjoying how childish Jeno’s acting now. He will never get tired of scenes like this.


End file.
